The Encounter Remixed
by Colonel Amiruddin Arif
Summary: This is Major Amiruddin, I am sorry the sequel of The Encounter didn't work out, so to make it up. I am posting a renewed version of the first story. I hope you enjoy this version
1. Chapter 1

The Encounter (REMIX)

This is Major Amiruddin again, only this time I am bring back an old story and giving it a new life. This time it will take place during the second season. The first chapter will be same as the old except for a few differences like a new pilot, Amirul Ashraf bin Sulaiman. He is the ace archetype of Amirah Aisyah Binti Sulaiman. Also the aces will get the same magic powers as their witch's counterpart.

Chapter 1: Troubling Skies

July 5th, 1943

Catania, Italy

Franco Lucchini, a Italian ace who has accumulated 20 aerial victories took off on his Macchi C.202 with 26 other pilots of 4° Stormo to intercept 52 USAAF Boeing B-17 "Flying Fortress", probably from 99th Bomber Group, that were heading to bomb the airfields around Catania, escorted by 20 Spitfire from 72 and 243 Squadrons.

"Bombardieri americani! Everyone attack the bombers now!" Franco said as he dashed for the bomber formations ahead.

Franco was leading 10° Gruppo that consisted of the 84a Squadriglia, the 90a Squadriglia and 91a Squadriglia. The Italian made a frontal attack to the bombers over Gerbini, ignoring the escorting Spitfires.

In the sky of Catania, Lucchini was last seen to damage – with other pilots – three bombers and then to shoot down a Spitfire. Franco just won his 21st victory.

"Va bene! There's another victory for the Regia Aeronautica!" Franco said. Suddenly a big storm cloud appears and surrounded Franco's plane.

"Ma che cazzo? What the hell is going on?" Franco said as his instrument board was going nuts.

Soon the storm starts to distorts and then a bright light starts to blind him. Franco was wondering what was happening.

"Wha…what is happening?" Franco stuttered before the light completely enveloped the Italian ace.

August 1st, 1943

Orel, Soviet Union

It was Soviet woman fighter ace with 12 aerial victories, Lydia Litvyak's fourth sortie of the day. As she and her fellow comrade pilots were returning to base near Orel, a pair of Bf109 fighters dived on Lydia while she was attacking a large group of German bombers.

"Ad? Where those fascist planes came from?" Lydia thought as rounds fly past her.

Lydia just didn't see the Messerschmitt Bf109s flying cover for the German bombers. A pair of them dived on her and when she did see them she turned to meet them. Then they all disappeared behind a cloud.

"Otlichno! Now to lose these fascists" Lydia said as she continued flying into the cloud.

The cloud suddenly turned dark, and it became stormy around her and the wind started to toss her Yak-9 around

"Kakogo cherta! What is going on here?" Lydia said as her instruments were going crazy.

Then the storm cloud starts distort around her, for the first time in her life, Lily was feeling fear take a grip of her. But she shook her head and calmed herself just as a bright light envelops her and her plane.

"Here goes nothing" Lydia said as the bright white light consumed the female ace.

March 23rd, 1944

Braunschweig, Germany

Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, a German Luftwaffe ace pilot who had got 162 aerial victories was leading JG 3 in an attack on a United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) bomber formation near Braunschweig.

"Jetzt, Attack the Amerikaner Bombers" Wolf ordered. His squadron followed his order and attacked

During the ensuing combat, Wilcke shot down his last victory, a P-51 Mustang fighter. He then sees two other P-51 barrelling towards him so he decides to peel off. Just as he peels off, he flies straight smack into a storm cloud.

"Eh? There no reports of storm clouds in the vicinity of Braunschweig" Wolf thought as he glanced at the storm around him.

"Okay something is definitely not right here" Wolf said as he saw his instruments going bonkers. Soon a bright light appeared and engulfed his plane

"Wow so this is what death looks like" Wolf said before being consumed by the light.

June 6th 1944

Normandy, France

He was a bit nervous, it was the biggest military operation at the time and he just survived it.

"Okay, Arthur calm yourself down, you made through D-Day you can definitely make it back to Portsmouth" Arthur Bishop, a pilot for the Royal Canadian Air Force, said to himself. He had just finished a strafing run on the French coast of Normandy. Suddenly a storm cloud out nowhere engulfs Bishop's Spitfire. At first, panic started to gripe the British pilot but he quickly calmed himself down.

"Come on, it is just a storm, you can do it!" Arthur cried. Suddenly his instrument panels go crazy and a bright light starts to consume his plane.

"I am sorry, father, I fail to make you proud" Arthur said before the light overwhelmed him.

September 3rd, 1944

Karelian Isthmus, Finland

His 94th victory was a Li-2, the Russian version of the Douglas C-47, shot down on 3 September 1944 over the Karelian Isthmus, and now Eino Ilmari "Illu" Juutilainen, a Finnish fighter ace that had just got 94 aerial victories, was returning to base.

"Se on niin tylsää…I wished that there was a bit more excitement" Eino yawned. Suddenly a storm engulfs his plane.

"Hm? A storm, that was unexpected" Eino said as he surveyed the stormy sky. Suddenly his Bf109 was being tossed around by the wind and his instrument panel was going coo-coo.

"What the hell is going on?" Eino said as the storm around him begins to distort and soon a bright white light starts to shroud his plane.

"Okay I take back what I said well a little" Eino said before being overwhelmed by the light.

January 1st 1945

Deurne, Belgium

Who would have thought an Asian, to be precise a Malayan could be an ace fighter pilot, and now the Germans will find out how well this one can fly. The ace in question is Flight Lieutenant Amirul "Amir" Ashraf Bin Sulaiman, twin brother to Colonel Amiruddin Arif Bin Sulaiman, the famous Malayan tanker in the British Army.

"Alright, let's show these jokers what the RAF is capable off, Jack!" Amir said as he revved the Griffon engine of his Supermarine Spiteful one of just few ever built.

"I am right behind you, Amir" Jack, Amir's wingman said. The two RAF pilots pounced on the German fighters that were attempting to attack their airbase. Amirul played a very dangerous game as he engaged the German Bf 109s and Fw 190s.

"That was your fifth kill, Amir; you just became an ace in day! That brings your killstreak to fourteen" Jack radioed.

"Hey, you are not bad yourself, you got three kills and that makes nine" Amir said. Suddenly his Spiteful was engulfed by a strange storm cloud.

"Apa yang berlaku sini?" Amir said as he finds himself inside the storm cloud and he was now struggling against the strong winds. Suddenly a bright light appeared and it began to engulf his plane.

"Oh Mighty Allah, I pray that you do not take my life now, I have a war to win" Amir said as the light blinded him.

January 15th, 1945

Somewhere over France

It was his last mission before ending his tour in Europe, Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, an American fighter ace with 12 aerial victories was now returning from his mission.

"This is my last one before I see Glennis again, oh I do hope she alright" Chuck said as he was flying back to base. Then out of the blue, a storm quickly forms around him.

"What the hell? Where this bloody storm came from? And damn my instruments are going nuts!" Chuck said as his plane was battered by storm winds. Then a bright light engulfs his plane.

"It looks like we will be separated for a bit longer than expected" Chuck chuckled before the light completely engulfs him.

March 24th, 1945

Over Northern Germany

Pierre Clostermann, a French ace serving in the Royal Air Force who has gotten 18 kills was flying with pride now that his homeland was freed from Nazi Germany.

"Now it is time to make the Jerries pay for invading France" Pierre said. He spots a column of German armour.

"Just the targets I was looking for" Pierre thought as he positioned his Hawker Tempest and then he strafes the unsuspecting German Panzers. His rockets tore up the German Armour

"Ha, ha, ha, there goes more German Panzers out of Hitler's hands! Viva La France!" Pierre cheered; suddenly a storm cloud consumes Pierre's Tempest.

"Qu'est-ce que? There is something fishy going on" Pierre said as his gauges malfunctioned. Then a bright light appeared and started to swallow Pierre's plane.

"I do hope that's sunshine" Pierre prayed as his plane was swallowed by the light.

April 21st, 1945

Berlin, Germany

He would be happy to fly the first jet fighter only if he scores a kill in it; Gerhard Barkhorn was flying a Me262 over the burning city of Berlin.

"Superior against other planes they said, you would easily get kills they said, If only if they didn't make so difficult to fly, I would have already beaten Bubi's score!" Gerhard growled. He found flying the jet flying difficult. Suddenly a black menacing cloud appeared and overwhelmed Gerhard's jet

"Oh was nun? Now I can't see anything in this Gott verlassen storm" Gerhard moaned. Then his instruments panel started to haywire and a bright light begins shroud his plane.

"If this is the end, then I must say that I love you, Christl" were the words Gerhard managed to say before the light shrouded his jet.

July 24th, 1945

Bungo Channel, Japan

Kaneyoshi Muto, a Japanese ace that has achieved 22 kills and other pilots scrambled to attack a large group of American fighters which turned out to be VF-49 Hellcats, part of Task Force 38 supporting the bombing of Kure.

"Amerika no hikōki! Everyone engage now!" Muto said as he led his squadron towards the American fighters. The Americans were at first surprised but soon returned fire. Muto engaged as many planes as he could; he managed to shoot down 4 Hellcats before being overwhelmed by a sudden storm cloud.

"Chikyū-jō de nani ga okotte iru?" Muto growled as he looked at his malfunctioning gauges. The storm begins to distort and soon a bright light starts to overwhelm his Shinden.

"Just beautiful" Muto muttered as the light swallows him.

28th April 1945

Berlin, Germany

It was the end of the Third Reich as the tanks of the Red Army rolled into the ancient city of Berlin. Meanwhile in the skies above, the fighters Luftwaffe and Red Army Air Forces were engaged in dogfights while bombers and ground attack bombers supported their ground forces. However there were reports of German, Japanese, French, British, American and even Soviet aces disappearing without a trace since 1942.

"Where are you fascist hordes? I have to repay you for my little Lydia" A Shturmovik pilot said as he scanned the rubble-filled streets for any German armour. Just then a radio message came in.

"Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak, how long did it take before they noticed that you weren't at my HQ?" A man asked over the radio. Katherov I. Litvyak is an experienced ground attack pilot. He joined the Soviet Air Forces in 1939 after his sister; Lydia Litvyak joined the Soviet Air Forces. He has seen a lot of combat since the summer of 1941 to now, the Battle of Berlin. He was one of the most prominent in developing new air-land battle tactics. This is gained the interest of both Marshal Georgy Zhukov and Joseph Stalin. He was soon promoted to Air General in 1942 after the winter counteroffensive then to Air Marshal during the battle of Kursk in 1943. He was disheartened to hear that his sister disappeared in 1943 but he believed that she was still alive as no reports of any crashed planes beginning recovered. He is the type that hates paperwork and prefers to be in cockpit of a ground attack fighter. He has managed to kill 14 planes in his Shturmovik.

"5 minutes, but they didn't give chase because Rudenko said to let me fly as I was more useful in the air then behind a desk" Katherov Litvyak replied.

"Well show them your skills and destroy those panzers" The man chuckled.

"Okay, see you later Georgy" Katherov said.

"See you later, Katherov" Zhukov said as he got off the radio. Just as Katherov placed the radio down, he spots an 88mm gun position firing at T-34s that were trying to advance down the road.

"So you think you stop the might of the Red Army did you?" Katherov said as he lined up his plane with the Eighty Eight and he pressed the trigger. The 23 mm cannons and the 7.62 mm machine guns of the Shturmovik ripped into the street, killing the crew and destroying the gun.

"Ha, ha, ha, another bites the dust, I hope you're out there watching Lydia" Katherov said.

"Why do you always say that last part, did you lose your wife?" The tail gunner asked.

"No, I lost someone even more dear to me, Godowsky" Katherov said as he pulled out of the dive.

"Who was she?" Godowsky asked.

"Do you know Lydia Litvyak?" Katherov asked.

"Do you mean that female ace with 12 kills that got shot down…?" Godowsky said before being interrupted by Katherov.

"They never found her plane or her body!" Katherov snapped.

"Sorry" Godowsky apologized

"Yes that ace, she was my sister if you haven't figured it out now" Katherov said as he glanced towards his left.

"Sorry for your loss, comrade" Godowsky said. Katherov spots two Bf109s bearing down onto his plane. Katherov immediately began evasive manoeuvres to dodge the Bf109s. Godowsky saw the planes and began to fight back.

"Come on, Godowsky, I don't hear that gun firing!" Katherov shouted.

"I am firing, I am firing sir!" Godowsky shouted back. This continued on for 5 minutes with the Bf109s still on Katherov's tail. The rounds were flying along the Shturmovik. Godowsky was losing his nerve.

"Hell, this is not good! We are going to die, but if I jump out then I will survive but that leave the commander vulnerable…Argh! Screw him! He is nuts anyway!" Godowsky thought. He then slid the cockpit cover back. However it was rusty so it made a distinctive sound. Katherov heard and glanced back to see Godowsky jump out of the plane.

"Aw, fuck you Godowsky!" Katherov barked. Katherov then decided to do something insane. He flipped the plane so that his right wing faced the ground. He then flew into the streets of Berlin. One of the Germans did not dare follow the Shturmovik but the other was determined to get a kill and followed. The two flew through city streets something just a few metres above the soldiers engaged in combat.

"Man, the look of their faces was priceless" Katherov chuckled as he glanced downwards to see the soldiers be awed to see two planes fly so close to the ground. The Russians waved Katherov on while the Germans either ducked for cover or tried to fire at him with their weapons.

"Alright let's give this Kraut the slip" Katherov as he pulled off some manoeuvres to lose the Bf109 as he turned into to smaller streets. The Bf09 lost him but continued to fly low in the city streets. Katherov then flew out of the city and he spotted the fighter and set him ablaze and a stroke of luck the Bf109 crashed into a Tiger.

"That's one more for the Strafer" Katherov said. Just then his Shturmovik got swallowed by a random storm cloud.

"Now what is this?" Katherov said as he checked his surroundings. Just then the winds began to rock the plane.

"Whoa there, easy there girl, easy" Katherov said as he tried to control the aircraft in the strong wind. Just then a light appeared. The light began to come closer.

"Maybe this where Lydia went to" Katherov said as the light swallowed his plane.

May 8th 1945

Brno, Czechoslovakia

It was the last day of the largest armed conflict the world has ever seen, World War 2 (well in Europe mainly). Although Nazi Germany was virtually defeated, there still active Germany units continuing operations. Over the city of Brno, two Bf109 were undergoing a reconnaissance mission to locate Soviet troop's positions. The lead plane was flown by Germany's top ace, Erich Hartmann. He and his wingman were surveying the Red Army's position in Czechoslovakia.

"Scheiße, the Reds are already this far deep into Czechoslovakia" said Erich's wingman.

"Looks like the war is coming to a close" Erich replied.

Erich or nicknamed "Bubi" for his youthful appearance spotted the first Soviet units just 40 kilometres away. Passing over the area, Hartmann saw two Yak-9s performing aerobatics for the Soviet columns.

"Hey Heike? Do you see the two Red planes over there" Erich asked.

"Hölle! They are performing aerobatics! They think they already won the war!" Heike replied.

"Why don't we give them a live dogfight?" Erich asked.

"That would be a good idea" Heike answered.

Determined to "spoil the party", Erich dove upon the fighters from his vantage point at 12,000 ft. (3,700 m) and shot one down from a range of 200 ft. (61 m). As he lined up the second fighter, Erich noticed a flicker of shiny dots above him coming from the West; they were P-51s.

"Scheiße, there are Amerikaner planes coming! Let's get out of here" Erich growled.

"Gut, let's get out here before we get swarmed!" Heike said.

Rather than make a stand and be caught between the Soviets and the Americans, Erich and his wingman fled at low level into the pall of smoke that covered Brno.

Suddenly a storm formed over Brno and Erich's plane starts acting strange, the instruments were going haywire.

"Was zum Teufel! There is something wrong going on with my plane!" Erich said.

However there was only static from his radio, Erich turned his view to where Heike was supposed to be. Heike's plane wasn't there.

"Verdammt! Where did he go?" Erich said

Suddenly the storm around him starts to become distorted and the wind was turbulent. Erich struggled to keep the plane level. Then a bright light starts to envelope him

"Mein Gott…" were the only words that escaped Erich's mouth before being blinded by the light.

August 18th, 1945

Somewhere over Japan

Saburo Sakai participated in the IJNAF's last wartime mission, attacking two reconnaissance B-32 Dominators, Hobo Queen II s/n 42-108532, and unnamed 42-108578, on 18 August, which were conducting photo-reconnaissance and testing Japanese compliance with the cease-fire. He initially misidentified the planes as a B-29 Superfortresses.

"Watashi no misu! I thought those were bombers attacking our home islands" Sakai radioed.

"It is alright Sakai, we thought those were American Bombers as well" another pilot said. However Sakai didn't like the idea that he has misidentified the American B-32s.

Out of nowhere, a storm cloud gulps Sakai's Zero. "Ittai nani ga! My gauges are malfunctioning!" Sakai complained. He looked around if he could find any planes in the vicinity. None, he was the only one there. Suddenly a bright light appeared it started to engulf Sakai's plane.

"Looks like Hatsuyo would be using that dagger" Sakai sighed as he was blinded by the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Renewed spirits and Counterparts

1945

Neue Karlsland

Rosario Research Facility

This is where Karlsland was researching new equipment to combat the neuroi; leading member of the research facility was Hauptmann Ursula Hartmann who had created many new equipment and weapons to assist the war effort. Right now they were trying a new radar system which in theory will allow planes to detect neuroi in the most severe of weather.

"Alright, begin testing" Ursula said.

"Jawohl" A technician said as he activated the radar. The radar mount soon came to live and began to rotate

"Ma'am, radar is operating to its designed specs" Another technician said. Suddenly sparks began to jolt from the radar mount.

"What is going on Albert?" Ursula asked.

"Scheiße! The radar is malfunctioning! Something must have been…" Albert said.

"Now is not the time! Turn it off" Ursula barked.

"Jawohl" Albert said as he tried to turn off the radar mount, "It is not responding!"

The radar mount began to vibrate aggressively as the sparks became more frequent.

"Evacuate the lab!" Ursula shouted. Everyone present began evacuating, the scientists and technicians ran while the soldiers and Ursula ushered them out. Ursula was about to exit the lab when the radar mounting exploded. Luckily for Ursula, she was just at the door frame when the explosion happened but she got a massive cut on her leg from the debris. In all no-one else was injured but the scientists, Ursula included were not aware how that explosion would impact the course of the war.

Mediterranean Sea

A battle was raging between a young witch and a large neuroi plane as she tries to protect a seaplane and a battlegroup.

"Yoshika, are you okay?!" An older witch who was standing on the back of the seaplane shouted as she observed the fight.

"I am alright, Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika replied as she continued to engage the neuroi which was not showing any signs of weakening.

"Damn it, we need some support here" Mio said.

"And here is your support!" Someone shouted over the radio as the neuroi was pierced by a shot soon, came into view were three witches and Mio and Sakamoto knew these three were. It was Shirley, Francesca and Amirah, their former comrades of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Yoo-hoo!" Shirley shouted as she flew past them.

"Shirley!" Yoshika shouted as she watched Shirley engage the neuroi. At the same time Francesca floated to her

"Ciao, Yoshika" Francesca said.

"Oh, Lucchini" Yoshika said.

"Hey, Yoshika, nice to see you againlah" Amirah shouted as she swooped by before turning around to attack the neuroi.

"I am good" Yoshika said.

"See Yoshika? We scored only direct hits" Francesca said.

"Yeah that is true" Yoshika said. Then a familiar bang was heard and the neuroi was pierced by a large calibre shot. Then two more witches came into sight. Yoshika looked at them and she smiled, it was Lynette and Perrine.

"Yoshika!" Lynette shouted as she flew up to Yoshika.

"Lynne-chan!" Yoshika said as she hugged Lynette, "It is good to see you again"

"Hello again, Miyafuji" Perrine said.

"Perrine-san, it is good to see you again" Yoshika said. Soon rockets pummelled the neuroi, followed by rapid cannon fire. Yoshika, Lynette and Perrine turned to see who fired those rounds and saw the Eastern European Witches, Eila, Sanya and Katherine.

"Hey Yoshika, nice to see you again" Katherine said as she came in and ruffled Yoshika's hair.

"Katherine! Your hand is cold!" Yoshika yipped from Katherine's cold hand.

"Oops, must have forgotten to deactivate that" Katherine said as she removed her hand.

"How are you doing, Yoshika" Eila smiled.

"I am fine, Eila-san" Yoshika said.

"Hello, Yoshika" Sanya said softly.

"How much longer?" Mio asked the technician who was readying her new strikers.

"One more minute, ma'am" The technician said.

"Hey, are those three…" Amirah asked.

"It is! It's the Karlslander Trio!" Shirley said as Minna, Gertrud and Erica flew in and immediately began engaging the neuroi but even after almost everyone from the Strike Witches engaging the neuroi and even after Mio tried her new attack, Reppuzan. The neuroi didn't falter.

"What hell is going on?" Minna questioned the resilience of the neuroi.

"This neuroi is too strong" Shirley growled.

"How are we going to defeat this one?" Gertrude grumbled. Suddenly the neuroi was hit hard by various calibre rounds.

"Masya'allah, where the hell did that came from?" Amirah exclaimed

"What the hell?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Do you girls need support" A male voice said.

"Who is this?" Katherine barked. Suddenly a flight of thirteen aircraft of different shapes and sizes appeared overhead and they swooped in with their guns blazing.

"I am sorry but can we get to the introductions later? We have an enemy to fight don't we" The same man said.

"Fine but after the battle, you are to follow us to Romagna, Katherine said.

"Jawohl, now let's take this target down" The man said. The witches were reluctant at first to get involved but as they watched the fighters attack the neuroi target

"Where the hell did they come from?" Minna simply asked.

An hour earlier

Erich's POV

The light that blinded me soon died down and my vision came back and first I looked for was my wing partner, Heike but I couldn't physically see him so I decided to call him on the radio but I couldn't get to him or anyone in my squadron. I then looked at my surroundings, nothing but sea. That is strange, just moments ago; I was over Brno now I am over the sea.

"My fuel is hasn't gone down much but how can I be over the sea?" I said to myself. I checked my instruments and my gauges.

"Everything looks normal" I said to myself, satisfied that my plane was working

"Where am I" I said. I didn't recognize the body of water I was flying over and I can't be flying forever, and as much I love flying as the next pilot I need to put my feet on the ground from time to time as well.

"Okay, I'll try to radio allied units" I said as I got on the radio.

"To any Luftwaffe units or bases, this Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of Jagdgeschwader 52, please respond, I repeat, this Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the Jagdgeschwader 52 to any Luftwaffe units, I have lost my bearings and need assistance for guidance to nearest Luftwaffe air base" I radioed but I got only static.

"God damn it" I said as I began to lose hope when the radio suddenly came to life

"This is Hauptmann Gerhard Barkhorn of the Jagdverband 44 to anyone out there, I am currently heading south, if you can hear, please provide guidance to nearest airfield" The radio went off.

"Gerd" I uttered as I was surprised to hear my friend's voice but this was strange, he was at Berlin trying to defend the city from the Russians but from I heard Berlin fell to the Soviets anyway.

"Gerd? Is that you" I replied to the radio call.

"Erich? Is that you? Where are you? Oh wait… I see you" Gerhard said.

"Where are you? I can't see you, wait" I said as I flipped the Bf-109 upside down and I saw his Me-262 flying just below me. He waved to me which I responded. I then flipped the plane back and dipped my plane's nose down and dropped to his altitude and flew to his left.

How did you get here? And weren't you stationed in Czechoslovakia?" Gerhard radioed back.

"Well I can ask you the same question, why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know Erich; I was flying over Berlin when I flew into a large storm cloud and then a bright light appeared and the next thing I know I am here over some ocean with you" Gerhard said.

"That is strange" I said.

"Have you encountered anyone else?" Gerhard asked.

"So far only you" I answered. Suddenly the sound of another plane came.

"Do you hear another engine?" Gerhard asked.

"May I join in your Rotte?" A pilot asked. I looked around to search that voice came from and to my left was a Bf 109 with a familiar nose art.

"Hey, that is Wilcke's nose art…Wolf?" I asked.

"Oberst Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke at your service" Wolf said.

"Furst, nice to meet you again" Gerhard said.

"Gerd, Bubi, nice to meet you two again, but what are you two doing here? Aren't you two in different bases?" Wolf asked.

"That is what we were going to ask you since you got shot down over Braunschweig" I said.

"Shot down? No I was engulfed by some weird cloud and then next came this bright light and here I am" Wolf answered.

"This is interesting" I said.

"What is interesting, Bubi?" Gerd asked.

"We were all engulfed by a strange cloud then by a bright light and then we were brought here, where ever here is that is" I said.

"So we could have been transported to another part of the world?" Gerhard said.

"I am not sure that could even be the same world" I said to myself which I think Wolf caught.

"Did you say something, Erich?" Wolf asked.

"No, I didn't say anything" I answered. Then the radio was picking up other signals from different aircrafts.

"…so let me get this straight, all of us were engulfed by a storm cloud that appeared right in front of you, then you were swallowed by a bright light and when it died down, you found yourselves in foreign skies" Someone radioed.

"That sounded like an American" Gerhard said.

"It is odd that we understood that?" I realized that.

"Hey, Erich is right, how did we understand the English the pilot said?" Wolf said.

"I think it has to do with the light" I said.

"That could be true" Gerhard said.

"Hey, I see German planes!" Another voice said.

"Hold your horses there young lady, you know too well that they are in the boat with us" The first voice said.

"So, bang, what do we do?" Another voice asked.

"Give them holler, pal so they know we are friendly…in a sense" The first voice radioed.

"Alright, so who is going to radio them?"

"You do it, Bishop" The first voice said.

"Why me?" Bishop asked.

"You are the newest, it will give you some experience" The first voice said.

"Fine, this is Flight Lieutenant Arthur Bishop of the Royal Air Force, who is there?" Bishop asked.

"This is Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke of the German Luftwaffe in the Bf 109 on the left and just make things clear, I am not a Nazi or a sympathiser to National Socialism" Wolf radioed.

"This is Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the German Luftwaffe in the Bf 109 with the black tulips; I am an average German pilot who happens to be on the wrong side" I said.

"This is Captain Gerhard Barkhorn of the German Luftwaffe in the Me-262 and like the others, I am not a Nazi" Gerhard said. We soon came into view of the other planes. I saw a ragtag flight of American, British, Italian, Japanese and Russian planes.

"So who are we flying with?" I asked as I was curious to know who was there with us.

"You already know me" Bishop said.

"I am Air Chief Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak of the Soviet Air Forces and I am in the IL-2M3" The highest ranking officer said.

"I am Captain Charles Yeager, US Army Air Force in the P-51 and please call me Chuck" The American pilot radioed.

"Bonjour, I am Capitan Pierre Clostermann of the Free French Air Forces in the Hawker Typhoon" The Frenchman introduced himself.

"Halo, I am Flight Lieutenant Amirul Ashraf bin Sulaiman of the Royal Air Force and my plane is the Spiteful, and tolong call me Amir" The Malay pilot radioed. I was surprised we have an Asian in RAF colours.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Captain Muto Kaneyoshi of the Imperial Japanese Navy and I am in the N1K-J Shiden, it is great to meet you all" I heard the first Japanese pilot said. "And I am Captain Sakai Saburo, also of the Imperial Japanese Navy and I am in the famous A6M Rei-Sen, it is an honour to meet you" The second one said. "Ciao! I am Flight Officer Franco Lucchini of the Italian Regia Aeronautica, I am in the Macchi C.202, nice to meet you" The Italian radioed. "Greetings, I am Flight Officer Flight Officer Eino Ilmari Juutilainen of the Finnish Air Force in the grey Bf 109 with the white circle and blue swastika, I hope we can get along" The Finnish said.

"Privet, I am Pilot Officer Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Soviet Air Forces and I am in the Yak-9, it is a pleasure to meet you" I heard the second Russian pilot radio.

"Wait, Litvyak? Are you related to Katherov?" I asked.

"Yes, he is my older brother" Lydia said.

"Is there a problem?" Katherov asked.

"No sir, just curious" I said.

"Oh, sorry I can a bit overprotective when it comes to my sister" Katherov said.

"That is well understood" I said, "Well this one interesting group pilots we have here"

"That is true, pal" Chuck said.

"So what are we going to do?" Amir asked.

"I don't know really but one thing we are sure is that we need a place to land unless you all want to try ditching" Gerhard said.

"Damn, I knew I should have taken the NK Shiden when I flew up today" Muto said.

"The NK Shiden, what plane is that?" I asked.

"It is the seaplane version of this fighter" Muto answered. I immediately began laughing as I got the joke.

"That is sure is funny" Chuck smiled.

"Hey, did anyone realize that we are having no problems talking to each other?" Katherov pointed out.

"I just did realize it as well" I said.

"I think that light we flew into did something" Chuck said.

"Hey chaps, I think I see something in the distance" Arthur said.

"Yeah, I see something as well" Amir said.

"What are you guys seeing?" Wolf asked.

"I am seeing a battle to the south of us" Amir answered.

"Same thing here" Arthur said.

"Maybe we can find our allies if we head there and we can all go home" Franco said.

"That is not going to be easy because we are from opposing sides, we might get shot up" I said. Suddenly the radio came to life.

"This is the Fusoan battleship Yamato and her escorts to any allied units in the area we need assistance!" A radio message came.

"Yamato, I thought that battleship was sunk off Kyushu" Sakai radioed.

"Something is not right here" Chuck said.

"And it said it was Fusoan, not Japanese" Muto said.

"So what is the plan?" Eino asked.

"I think we should go help them" Amir said.

"At least we can get something out of our situation" I said.

"But we risk of being shot down" Katherov said.

"This is the Yamato, we have lost the Kisaragi! I repeat Kisaragi is sinking, we need assistance now" The Yamato radioed.

"Well they need our help" I barked.

"Alright, Erich, you lead the way" Wolf said.

"Okay let's give this flight a form" I said.

"So what's the arrangement, Major?" Chuck asked.

"Wolf, you lead while Gerhard and I are your left and right wingmen" I said.

"Alright" Wolf said as he moved to my forward left field of vision.

"Sakai and Muto, you two fly together" I said.

"Oh I am back with you again, I'll cover your ass again" Muto said.

"Just like old times" Sakai said as he flew in front of Muto. The two Japanese pilots then flew up to my right.

"Pierre, you are with Franco" I pointed out.

"Alright, can you guard my rear, Franco?" Pierre asked.

"Sure thing, masseur" Franco said as he flew to Pierre's eight o'clock. The two soon flew up to Gerhard's left.

"Chuck, you form up with Arthur and Amir" I said.

"No problem, hey Amir do you mind watching Arthur's ass with me?" Chuck asked.

"Do you hear any complaints?" Amirul said as he throttled down to fly parallel to Chuck with Arthur right in front of them. They then flew up to the right of the Japanese Rotte.

"Alright, lastly Eino, Katherov and Lydia, you three form the last group" I said.

"Brother, Eino and I will fly as your wingmen" Lydia said.

"Alright, sister" Katherov said.

"I never thought I would be escorting a high ranking officer from the other side of the frontlines before" Eino bemused.

"I never thought I would have a Finn as an escort so we are on the same both" Katherov added. The East Europeans flew behind me.

"Alright, let's go and help those ships out!" I shouted.

"Roger" The rest replied.

"Alright, Combined Fighter Squadron is a go!" I said, I have no idea how that name came to my mind but at least it sounded great.

"That is a great name, Erich" Amir said.

"Thanks, now let's get going" I said. We raced southwards towards where the Yamato was radioing from but we found something more interesting just before the large warships and her escorts. It was a large black flying object that had red patches all over it and it was firing a large number of red beams of light at what was the weirdest things I have ever saw. They were girls who were flying around the black object while carry some big guns with their legs encased in some strange metal tube that resembled our planes well, there were none that resembled Gerhard's plane but you get the idea.

"Okay, what the fuck is going here?" Gerhard asked.

"Does everyone see what I am seeing?" I asked.

"If it is a bunch of girls with metal leggings that look like our planes, well minus the jet carrying guns shooting a big black something, then yes we are seeing the same thing" Chuck said.

"What the hell is going on?" A female voice came on the radio.

"How are we going to defeat this one?" A female voice said.

"Who was that?" Lydia radioed.

"This neuroi is too strong" Another voice said.

"Alright, now we know what to shoot at, now let it have it" I said as I raced in but I didn't fire. The rest soon followed as well.

"Alright, let's go!" Muto shouted as his plane's cannons opened up on the "neuroi".

"Masya'allah, where the hell did that came from?" A different voice came along.

"What the hell?" An older female voice asked.

"Do you girls need support?" I heard Wolf asked.

"Who is this?" Katherine barked. Suddenly a flight of thirteen aircraft of different shapes and sizes appeared overhead and they swooped in with their guns blazing.

"I am sorry but can we get to the introductions later? We have an enemy to fight don't we" Wolf answered.

"Fine but after the battle, you are to follow us to Romagna, Katherine said.

"Jawohl, now let's take this target down" Wolf said. The witches were reluctant at first to get involved but as they watched the fighters attack the neuroi target

"Where the hell did they come from?" Minna simply asked.

Present…

Erica's POV

This battle just took a turn to the strange side, first a really tough neuroi then a bunch of planes appearing out of nowhere. I watched in amazement as these planes engaged the large neuroi.

"Are these pilots crazy?" Perrine said in surprise.

"Perrine, sometime in war you have to be off your rocker to win a battle" Katherine said.

These pilots sure have guts" Amirah said.

"I concur" I said.

"Well, we can't let them fight alone, let's assist!" Mio barked.

"Right" We all shouted as we flew back into the fight.

"Eat this!" Shirley barked as she fired her BAR at the neuroi.

Aduhai, looks like I have to go double trouble" Amirah said as she unslung her second twenty millimetre cannon.

"Oh, things just got real" Eila said as she saw Amirah pull out her second cannon. I watched as Amirah prep and cock her second cannon.

"This is Amirah, I am going double cannons" Amirah radioed as she began firing into the neuroi with both her cannons.

"Rip it to shreds!" Katherine barked.

"The neuroi is finally cracking up" Francesca said.

"What the hell? My right eye! I can see through right eye! Hey I see something inside the black object" One of the pilots shouted.

"What? Sakai, are you serious? I thought you got shot in that eye?" I heard another pilot radioed.

"Yes I was shot in my right eye but it is back and I can see a red orb near the top of the black object" The pilot called Sakai said.

"That is the core of the neuroi! We need to take it out if we want to destroy this fucker" Katherine shouted.

"What? How could he use magic, he is a pilot" Minna exclaimed.

"I think there is more than what meets the eye with these pilots" Mio said.

"Alright everyone, concentrate fire on the top of the neuroi" I heard another pilot radio.

"Got it, Erich, I am firing rockets!" A Gallian sounding pilot radioed as his plane unleashed a barrage of rockets at the top of the neuroi. It revealed the core.

"I am going in!" The guy named Erich said as he dived on the core with his cannons opening up. Suddenly his plane was enveloped by a vortex of spinning air.

"What the hell?" Erich shouted.

"Erich, are you alright?" Another pilot radioed.

"I am fine, but this vortex is steadying my plane, oh shit, I am too close" Erich said as his plane made contact with the core but his plane didn't disintegrate the moment it touched the neuroi instead the neuroi core shattered and the neuroi fell apart into the harmless white fragments we have come to take as a symbol of victory.

"Oh my god, how did you do that?" A pilot asked.

"I don't know" Erich radioed. I was surprised to see another one with the magic ability Sturm.

"This is Colonel Minna of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to unidentified squadron, what is your unit name and who is your commander?" Minna radioed.

"I am the battle commander, Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the Combined Fighter Squadron" Erich radioed. Hey, he has almost the same name as me.

"Und I am the commander of the CFS, Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, at your service" Another Bf-109 pilot radioed. He has almost the same name as Minna.

"Well, we would like to thank you for assisting us today; we were nearly overwhelmed by the neuroi" Minna said.

"It is no problem but it was unfortunate we did not arrive sooner or that destroyer Kisaragi would still be here" Wolf said.

"Yes, now as my superior had said, your squadron is to follow us to Romagna" Minna said.

"Tell me, what is the date today and where are we again, I just realized that I have forgotten" Wolf radioed.

"The date is 5th July 1945 and we are in the Mediterranean Sea" Minna answered.

"I think we ain't in Kansas anymore" Another pilot radioed.

"I agree with you on that" A pilot radioed.

"So do you have any disagreements?" Katherine asked.

"No, please lead the way" Wolf said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Pescara, girls…and men

Aces' World

10th May 1945

Brno, Czechoslovakia

It was huge panic as the German personnel both airmen and ground crew evacuated from the airbase to avoid Soviet capture. Any planes that could still fly were ordered into the sky and head west. In the sky was a lone Junkers Ju-52 that was heading for the West. This Ju-52 was special as it had taken out five fighter planes, which is quite the achievement for a plane that is a transport plane but if you knew the pilot, you wouldn't be surprised. It was Hauptmann Marcus Gerhard von Richthofen who was the younger brother of Manfred von Richthofen. He took out those planes without firing a shot but by tipping the I-16s and I-15s off balance. Two more were shot with the MG 131 on the dorsal mounting manned by his daughter, seventeen year old, Hanna Eva von Richthofen who was an honorary Offiziersanwärter of the unit because of her bravery.

"Father, where are we going now?" Hanna asked as she sat in her seat in the co-pilot seat.

"We will try to escape West, Hanna" Marcus said as he stared ahead to the clear skies that lay ahead. However this all changed when a large storm cloud engulfed the Junkers. "Hang on!"

This storm was a violent one as it made the Ju-52 rock and pitch. This was dangerous as they had a lot cargo inside the cargo plane which can cause it to lose balance.

"Aah!" Erica cried as she gripped her seat hard as the plane rocked even more. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the Ju-52.

"Please keep me daughter safe" Marcus whispered as the plane was engulfed by the light.

15th September 1945

Northern Pacific Ocean

Enroute to Okinawa

The war was over now but it was still a tense situation as a Funshiki Shinden was being escorted by four P-51 Mustangs. The pilot in the Funshiki Shinden is Major Riki Ogawa of the Japanese Imperial Air Force. He was an ace with seven kills to his name. He was testing the jet powered Shinden when he heard of the Japanese surrender; he turned himself in to the Americans in his Funshiki Shinden.

"Japanese pilot, we will be arriving in Kadena Air Base soon" An American pilot radioed angrily.

"Roger" Riki radioed.

"Hey Mack, can you ease up a bit? The war is over" Another pilot said.

"Mack's pissed because he isn't going to get to see his girlfriend before she get shipped back to the states, don't you remember Greg?" Another American pilot asked.

"You mean Alice right, Don…Oh yeah, sorry, Mack" Greg radioed.

"It's alright, I said bye to Alice before we went up, I am sorry as well" Mack radioed.

"It is alright" Greg radioed.

"Hey Greg, go take a photo of the Jap pilot" Don said.

"I think we should call him, a Japanese Don, the war is over" Greg radioed.

"Alright, take a picture of the Japanese pilot" Don said.

"Alright, I'll take the picture" Greg said as he flew closer to the jet powered Shinden. Riki looked to his right and looked at Greg.

"Gregory-san?" Riki radioed.

"Riki?" Greg replied.

"Wait you two know each other?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, we meet before the war, I was in Japan for a few years as my father worked in Japan as a historic advisor in Tokyo's museum" Gregory said. Gregory is a fighter pilot slash battlefield reporter for the New York Times. He is not really good at his job as a reporter but he is an excellent pilot with seven planes to his name, three of which were German. He was called the "Pictureman" as he always took pictures of his missions especially when he or his fellow airmen shots a plane down.

"It is good to see you again, Gregory-san" Riki said. Suddenly a storm cloud appeared and engulfed the two planes.

"What the hell?" Greg said as the storm battered the two planes.

"This storm is so strong" Riki said as he struggled against the wind.

"Hang on, Riki" Greg said as he too struggled with his P-51 in the strong wind. Then a bright light appeared.

"My god" Riki said.

"Holy shit" Greg said as the light swallowed the two planes whole.

September 16th 1945

South East Asia

Jakarta

A pair of old Ki-43 Hayabusa "Oscar" fighters was patrolling the skies over Jakarta. The lead plane was a KI-43 Mark 3 b and its pilot was a veteran flier with five Dutch planes shot down under her belt. The pilot is called the "Lethal Lily of the Sunda Sea" by the Royal Netherlands Air Force while the Indonesians call her "Little Lily". Her name is Lily Widodo.

"Hey Widodo, how are things on your end?" Lily's wingman radioed.

"Everything is all green on my end, how about you?" Lily replied.

"I am good, but my flaps are sluggish" Her wingman radioed.

"Well better hope we don't get sucked into a dogfight" Lily said.

"True that" Her wingman said. Suddenly the sky was filled with flak.

"Aw, shit, we must have strayed into Dutch held territory" Lily barked.

"Let's go up" Her wingman radioed when suddenly a round smashed through his wing.

"Leman!" Lily shouted.

"I am still can fly, Lily, it is just a little hole in the wing" Leman said.

"No you can't, let's get out of here" Lily said. Just then another flak cloud exploded just centimetres from her cockpit. Her cockpit was shattered by the shrapnel and she was covered by glass and metal scrap.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Leman asked.

"My body is riddled with holes, I am leaking blood like water flowing through sieve and my plane now has a natural air conditioner besides than that I am fine" Lily sarcastically said.

"Can you still fly?" Leman asked.

"I still can but I need to land fast" Lily replied.

"Alright, let's go home" Leman said. However, suddenly Lily's Oscar was gobbled up by a strange storm cloud.

"What the hell?" Lily said as she battled against the winds. After what felt like an eternity, a bright light appeared and began swallowing her plane, "I am going to heaven?"

Strike Witches' World

July 5th 1945

Mediterranean Sea

Enroute to Pescara, Romagna

The 501st JFW with the Combined Fighter Squadron in tow were heading towards Pescara Air Base where the 501st has been ordered to report to.

"So why are we heading to Pescara?" Minna asked.

"Well, we have been ordered to report there" Katherine said.

"Come on Katherine, I know that you know why we are heading there" Mio asked.

"Maybe, you are right" Katherine smiled.

"You are so enigmatic" Mio grumbled. Suddenly a radio message came in

"This is Hauptmann Marcus Gerhard von Richthofen of the Jagdgeschwader 52 to anyone, can you hear me?" A voice said.

"Wait, that is Marcus" Erich said.

"Who is Marcus?" Minna asked.

"He is the younger brother of Manfred von Richthofen and he is a mechanic and a Ju-52 pilot in my unit" Erich answered.

"Wait the Marcus? The one who knocked out five planes with a Ju-52; we are talking about that Marcus?" Gerhard asked.

"Yeah, that's the one, he is also a good friend of mine" Erich said.

"That is surprising, I had a similar friend, and she was Marie Gertrud von Richthofen who is the sister of Minna von Richthofen, she flies Ju-52 strikers and is a mechanic and is a part of my old unit the JG-52" Erica said.

"So what do we do sekarang?" Amirah asked.

"We get him into the formation so we can get a grasp of the situation" Katherine said.

"Who do you want to go to get him?" Minna asked.

"Major Erich, Erica, you two go and get the Ju-52" Katherine ordered.

"Roger" Erica said as she turned northwards.

"Jawohl" Erich said as he followed Erica. Just moments after the two left, another radio message came in.

With the Ju-52

Hanna Eva's POV

My father was looking for landmarks as he flew our Ju-52; I was checking the cargo in bay.

"How is the cargo?" My father asked. I looked at the cargo that we had loaded into the Ju-52 before we departed from Brno which mostly all our personal effects on board along with parts of a dismantled plane as well.

"Everything is still in its place, vater, the storm did nothing" I said as I walked back into the cockpit.

"That is good to hear" My father said.

"Hallo, this is Major Erich Hartmann to Hauptmann Marcus Gerhard von Richthofen, what is your status" Marcus heard the radio come to life. I was surprised to hear Uncle Bubi was alright, seeing that he disappeared for two days now.

"Erich Hartmann? Bubi, is that you?" My father asked as he frantically grabbed the radio. I giggled at his reaction

"Yeah, Marcus, it is me, it is good to see hear you again?" Erich radioed.

"Yes, it is good to hear you too, Bubi" My father radioed as we saw a Bf 109 appear from the south. I also noticed something else as well, flying alongside the Bf 109.

"Vater, there is something flying alongside the Bf 109" I said.

"Ja, I see it too, dear" My father said. Soon the figure that flew next to the Bf 109 became more distinguishable and I was surprised to see that it was a short haired blond girl who was carrying a MG42 and she had metal contraptions wrapping her legs.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Who is flying alongside you, Erich?" My father asked.

"Oh, hallo, I am Flight Lieutenant Erica Hartmann of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing" I heard a girl's voice.

"Erich, when did you have a sister?" I asked.

"I don't" Erich said.

"Then why does Erica have the same name?" I asked back. I could see the girl look to the Bf 109.

"We are not sure really why but let's head for an airbase in Romagna where we can clear things up" Erica answered. Romagna? I have never heard of a place like that. Where are we?

"Romagna? Where is that? I have never heard of it before" My father said. Erich's Bf 109 and the girl flew past us and then formed up with us on either side of our Ju-52.

"Same here, this is the first time I am hearing this too" Erich said.

"What? How can you not know Romagna? It was once the centre of the Great Roman Empire that stretched across Europe" Erica said.

"That sounds like Italy" My father said.

"Italy? What is Italy?" Erica asked. This is strange, how can she not know Italy? Is she German? I looked at her and saw that her metal leggings had a strange roundel; it was not the black cross that I had seen on all Luftwaffe planes, "Hey your roundel is different than that on my strikers"

"Strikers? What are those?" My father asked.

"What? You don't know strikers either! Where have you been living?" Erica asked before suddenly she had a face of realization, "Wait…I think I know what is going on!"

"What is it, Erica" Erich asked. I was curious on what was Erica's mind.

"You all are from another world! That is why you don't know what strikers or Romagna are, because you have had never heard of it, you come from an alternate world where the countries, timeline, people are different but are similar in certain aspects so I can say that your Italy is my world's Romagna counterpart" Erica said.

"That makes sense because we have not heard of Romagna before and you of Italy" My father said.

"Oh I just realized something as well" Erica said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I am this world version of you, Erich Hartmann" Erica answered.

"Well that would explain why you feel so familiar, why your strikers look like my plane and why our names are roughly the same and that means that everyone on both the Combined Fighter Squadron and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are the same people but from different worlds" Erich deduced.

"Combined Fighter Squadron?" My father asked.

"It is the unit that I formed with a group of fighter pilots who are also in this world" Erich answered.

"So there is an opposite gender version of us in this world?" My father asked. I immediately imagined a male version of me walking around and I cringed.

"I think there might be exceptions, is Rommel a girl in your world?" Erica asked.

"No, he is a man" Erich said.

"There is your proof" Erica said. I sighed with relief as I don't need to worry about meeting a gender bent me in this world. Just then the radio came alive.

"Hallo? This is Leutnant Marie Gertrud von Richthofen with Offiziersanwärter Eva Helma von Richthofen of the JG 52; do you know where Glavnyy marshal aviatsii Katherine Litvyak is? I have been ordered to report to her" I heard the voice. I looked at my father who at the same time looked at me and he had a wide eyed expression on his face.

"Wow, that was unexpected" Erica simply said. I looked to

"Um, this is Erich Hartmann of the Combined Fighter Squadron, please follow us, we will guide you two in, what direction are you approaching us?" Erich asked.

"Roger, we are coming from the north east" Marie replied.

"This is Offiziersanwärter Eva Helma von Richthofen, I have a question" Eva radioed.

"What is it?" Erich asked.

"Are you related to Erica Hartmann?" Eva asked.

"In a sense yes" Erich said.

"Is she alright?" Eva asked.

"She is the pink of health, she is right next to me in fact" Erich said.

"Hey, Eva, it is nice to hear you again" Erica smiled.

"Auntie Erica" Eva shouted as she raced towards Erica and hugged her, "It is good to see you again and you look so cool"

"It is good to see you too, squirt" Erica smiled.

"You remind me of my daughter when she was younger" My father said.

"I wasn't like that" I said.

"Aw, does that mean you don't like your Uncle Erich now?" Erich asked. I felt guilty for hurting Uncle Bubi's heart. I loved him because he was an awesome guy. He thought me how to fly a fighter plane and how to handle myself in a dogfight.

"Well, she is growing up, soon enough, she might dislike flying" My father said. I looked at him and he shrugged. I will never let go of flying, it is so cool and I want to be like my father and uncles.

"Uncle Erich! I still love you" I cried into the radio.

"Oh that is alright, I was joking alright" Erich radioed.

"Uncle" I shouted while Erich and Erica laughed.

"Who was that?" Eva asked.

"That is my daughter, Hanna Eva von Richthofen, ersatz niece of Erich Hartmann and actual niece of Manfred Richthofen" My father said.

"That sounds like my daughter" Marie said.

"Well, what the coincidences, we have now" My father said.

"Alright, let's get going" Erich said. We agreed and began heading towards the air base that Erica was leading us to. Erica gave us a simple definition of the strikers she, Marie and Eva were wearing.

"They are a special contraption that let us fly, they work with magic which allow me to do this" Erica explained before she made cone of swirling air around her and dashed forward, "There are many different type of magical ability"

I looked at the strikers that Marie wore and saw that they really do look like our Junkers Ju-52. I saw that she had a large bag on her shoulders while attached to her strikers was a large box. She also had a MG 131 in her arms.

"Hello? Hello? This is Captain Gregory Tyson of the United States of America Army Air Force to anyone out there; I am with Major Riki Ogawa of the Imperial Japanese Air Force, we need some help, we are not aware of our location" Another voice said. I then saw a pair of aircraft in the distance, a silver one and a green one.

"Wait that was an American, why is he with a Japanese pilot? Aren't they on opposite sides?" I asked.

"I think the Japanese surrendered and they were escorting the Japanese pilot when he and the Japanese pilots were teleported to this world" My father said.

"That would make sense" I said.

"This is Major Erich Hartmann of the Combined Fighter Squadron; I have you in my rear sights, can you head over to the formation of planes to your south west" Erich radioed.

"Um, roger, wait are you a German convoy?" Gregory asked.

"Yes we are, in a sense" Erich said, "Do not worry, we are heading to a base where everything will be clear"

"Alright but if you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to open fire" Gregory said.

"Alright but you do know that you are outnumbered" Erich answered.

"Damn, you got me there" Gregory said, "Wait, and why are there girls with animal ears and tails with metal thingamabobs on their legs and flying?"

"That will all be explained in due time, right now we need to focus on getting to the airbase" Erich said.

"Alright but you have a lot of explaining to do" Gregory said.

"I agree this too confusing" Riki said for the first time.

"Hey, this is Captain Georgina Tyson of the Liberion 532nd Reconnaissance Wing; can you help me find where the 501st JFW are? I don't really know where they are" Yet another voice said. We saw two more witches come into view from the north after the American and Japanese formed up with us.

"Yeah, can I also get assistance? I am Major Reina Ogawa of the Fusoan 67th Fighter Wing, I too need to find the 501st JFW" Another voice said.

"This is Lieutenant Amy Widodo of the Fusoan 45th Interceptor Wing, can I tag along? I was ordered to report to the 501st JFW" One more voice said.

"Alright, everyone that just arrived, I am Major Erich Hartmann of the Combine Fighter Squadron, the girl on my left is Erica Hartmann of the 501st JFW, the Ju-52 behind me is piloted by Hauptmann Marcus Gerhard von Richthofen with his daughter Hanna Eva von Richthofen, the woman with the large crate is Leutnant Marie Gertrud von Richthofen while the girl on the other side of the Ju-52 is Offiziersanwärter Eva Helma von Richthofen and the P-51 pilot is Captain Gregory Tyson while the pilot in the Funshiki Shinden is Major Riki Ogawa and before you ask any questions, we head to the airbase where the 501st JFW is heading for, Ja?" Erich said.

"Yes sir" Everyone else said. We soon came over a large castle which had a runway extended into the sea. I was amazed to see such a castle was a military base.

"Wow that is one hell of an air base" Gregory said.

"It is a beautiful sight" Riki said. I looked at the castle and saw planes on the shoulders of the runway.

"Hey, Erica, what took you so long?" a new voice said.

"Oh, sorry command but there was more company that came" Erica answered.

"That is acceptable, now get your feet on the ground" The voice said.

"So this is Pescara Air Base?" Erica asked.

"Yes" The voice said.

"Alright, everyone begin landing preparing" Erich ordered.

Erich's POV

I decided to go down first because I was low on fuel; I lined up my Bf 109 with the centre of the runway. I lowered my speed and I made contact with the ground but I didn't feel the usual thud of landing and I noticed that there was a dull glow of blue light coming from the ground.

"What the hell?" I said as I wondered what was the light was so against all the safety lines I opened my cockpit and leaned over to see what was causing the light and I saw a large blue circle that was as large as my plane underneath it. I saw that circle had a series of smaller circles overlapping it or inside it and it had some ancient cryptic letters along the rim of the ring.

"This is interesting" I said to myself as I turned my vision back to the front of my plane and taxied it to the left hand shoulder of the runway. I then jumped out of my plane and watched everyone else that came with me come in for a landing.

"Alright, can I have everyone gathered in the hangar" I heard a voice said. I saw that it was one of the witches and I am guessing she is the most senior officer as her uniform is just like who I think is Katherov's uniform. I decided to walk up to where she was. Soon everyone was gathered in the hangar. I found it funny that all the witches were on one side while we, the pilots were on the other side.

"Minna, you wanted to know why we are here right" The female officer asked.

"Yes, Katherine" A red haired girl said.

"Here, this will answer your question" Katherine said as she handed the redhead, Minna an envelope. She opened it and looked at the letter in. Her eyes immediately widened.

"Katherine" Minna said but Katherine interrupted her.

"Read out the letter, Oberstleutnant" Katherine ordered.

"Jawohl, Glavnyy marshal aviatsii, By the order of the Allied Supreme Command, the 501st "Strike Witches" Joint Fighter Wing will be reinstated and all former members are to be called back into the unit. The unit will also receive five new members, Major Reina Ogawa, Captain Georgina Tyson, Leutnant Marie Gertrud von Richthofen, Lieutenant Amy Widodo and Offiziersanwärter Eva Helma von Richthofen. Additional, all former members will be promoted a rank up, effective immediately" Minna said.

"Alright now, let's see what we are going to do with you lot" Katherine said as she turned to us pilots. "Something tells me that you all are not from around here"

"Well it is because we are not from here or anywhere from this world" I said.

"What do you mean?" Another girl, this time she had brown hair in twintails asked.

"I can explain" Erica said, "These pilots are from another world where there is no magic and they have a different timeline"

"What is that timeline?" Minna asked.

"Ask them, I don't know" Erica said. We, pilots looked at each other and soon they all looked at me. I knew what that meant and I sighed.

"I will answer that but I need a world map of both your and ours" I asked.

"I have a world map in my satchel" A black haired girl said as she took out a folded piece of paper, "Nah"

"Thank you" I said.

"Here, I have one" Amir said as he handed me a map.

"Thank you, Amir" I said as I took his map. I laid down both maps on the ground and soon it became very clear how different yet how similar our worlds are.

"What the hell happened to the American continents" Chuck said as he looked at the map the girl gave. I examined both maps and found that the witches' world is like our world prior World War I as there were the equivalents of the German, Austro-Hungarian, Russian and Ottoman Empires where there was Germany, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Austria, Yugoslavia and Romania on our world's map. I saw that the Italian equivalent in the witches' world was made up of two countries. I then looked at where the Americas were and I was surprised to how warped it was compared the Americas that I or any of the pilots knew. Let's start with the North American equivalent, in the witches' world its eastern and western coast protruded into the Atlantic and Pacific respectively. Many of the islands that were located north of Canada were all joined together with the continent. The land between Alaska and Canada was squeezed. The Central American land bridged that narrowed near South America was replaced by a thick piece of land. The Panama Canal was further north in an area controlled by the US equivalent in the witches' world. In the Pacific, everything was mostly the same except there was a large island in the middle of it under the girls' world equivalent of Japan called the South Pacific Island.

"Alright, as you can tell, we are from another world, now to compare I will point out the nations in our world, this is Britain…" I began listing every major nation in our world map. I could see that the girls were paying close attention.

"Okay, now that you explained your world, let me tell you ours" Erica said.

"That would be best as we are in your world" Wolf said.

"Alright, this is the Duchy of Romagna, the country we are currently stationed, north of that is the Duchy of Venezia…" Erica pointed out the location of Gallia, their world version of France; Britannia, their world version of Great Britain; Netherlands is still the same surprisingly; Belgica, their version of Belgium; Karlsland, their version of the old German Empire; Baltland, their version of Denmark, Norway and Sweden; Suomus, their version of Finland; Orussia is their version of old Russian Empire; Ostmark is their version of the old Austro-Hungarian Empire; Dacia, their version of Romania; Moesia, their version of Bulgaria; Hispania, their version of Spain; Portugal is the same; United States of Liberion, their version of the USA; Farawayland (Okay, who the fuck was the bastard who thought Farawayland was a good name) is their version of Canada; Fuso was their version of Japan; Australis, their version of Australia and Aoteroa is their version of New Zealand. The colonies kept their names both in our worlds.

"Alright, now that we know what each other worlds' nations are; what is the situation of your world?" Katherine asked.

"Our world is currently or to be precise, nearing the end of a war that was the most destructive war our world has ever seen, it was worse than all the previous wars combined…" I said. We, pilots took turns describing the atrocities and destruction of the war that we fought or lost and we could tell how shocked and dismayed they were.

"Wait does this mean that you all were on opposing sides?" Minna asked.

"Yes we were, in fact some of us probably were saved from death by being teleported to this world" Muto said.

"So wait, we never got your names" A black haired girl who had an eye patch over her right eye said.

"Alright let's start from the highest rank" Katherov said as he placed his hand on his chest, "I am Air Chief Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak of the Soviet Union's Air Forces"

"I am Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wolf of the Germany' Luftwaffe" Wolf said.

"I am Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the German Luftwaffe" I said.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Major Riki Ogawa of the Imperial Japanese Air Force" Riki said.

"I am Hauptmann or Captain Gerhard Barkhorn of the Luftwaffe of German" Gerhard said.

"I am Hauptmann Marcus Gerhard von Richthofen of the German Luftwaffe" Marcus said.

"Hey, I am Captain Charles E. Yeager of the Army Air Forces of the United States of America, also please call me Chuck" Chuck said.

"Hi, I am Captain Gregory "Greg" Tyson also from the USAAF, I also work for the New York Times well in my world anyway" Gregory said.

"Bonjour everyone, I am Captain Pierre Clostermann of the Free French Air Forces" Pierre said.

"I am Captain Muto Kaneyoshi of the Imperial Japanese Navy, it is a pleasure to meet all of you girls" Muto smiled as he bowed.

"I am Captain Saburo Sakai of the Imperial Japanese Navy, I hope we can work together" Sakai said.

"Apa khabar? I am Flight Lieutenant Amirul Ashraf bin Sulaiman of the British Royal Air Force, I am happy to meet you all" Amirul beamed.

"Greeting chaps, I am Flight Lieutenant Arthur Bishop also from the British Royal Air Force, it is nice to meet you" Arthur said.

"Well halo, I am Flight Officer Franco Lucchini of the Italian Regia Aeronautica, I hope we can have a good time together" Franco smiled.

"Oh, it is me now; I am Flight Officer Eino Ilmari Juutilainen of the Finnish Air Force, I am ready to serve alongside you" Eino gave a small smile.

"Privet comrades, I am Pilot Officer Lydia Vladimirovna of the Soviet Air Forces and da, I am the younger sister of Katherov Ivan Litvyak" Lydia announced.

"Halo, I am Offiziersanwärter Hanna Eva von Richthofen of the German Luftwaffe and my father is Hauptmann von Richthofen" Hanna saluted. I smiled at my ersatz niece's antics.

"Alright, let me start, I am Air Chief Marshal Katherine Iyana Litvyak of the Imperial Orussian Air Forces" Katherine introduced herself.

"I am Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and I am Karlslander" Minna said.

"I am Commander Mio Sakamoto, I am Fusoan" Mio said.

"I am Major Gertrude Barkhorn, I am a Karlslander" Gertrude said.

"Well, I am Major Charlotte E. Yeager but please call me Shirley and I am Liberion" Shirley said.

"I am Major Reina Ogawa, I am Fusoan" Reina said.

"I am Captain Erica Hartmann and I am a Karlslander" Erica said.

"I am Captain Georgina Tyson of Liberion, nice to meet you" Georgina said.

"Assalamualaikum, I am Flight Lieutenant Amirah Aisyah of the Britannian Royal Air Force but I am from Malaya" Amirah smiled.

"I am Flight Officer Perrine Clostermann and I hail from Gallia" Perrine said.

"I am Flight Officer Francesca Lucchini and I am from Romagna!" Francesca cheered.

"I am Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Flight Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I am from Suomus" Eila said.

"I am Leutnant Marie Gertrude von Richthofen, I am a Karlslander" Marie said.

"I am Flight Officer Sanya Litvyak, I am Orussian" Sanya said.

"I am Pilot Officer…Lynette B…Bishop and I am a Britannian" Lynette stuttered.

"I am Sub-lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji and I am Fusoan" Yoshika said as she waved.

"Oh, I am Officer Cadet Eva Helma von Richthofen of Karlsland" Eva said.

"Hey our names are roughly the same" Shirley pointed up.

"There is a good reason for that" I said.

"And what reason is that?" Katherine asked.

"It is because we are our world's version of you and you are your world version of us" I said.

"So we are each other's twins?" Minna asked.

"Yes it is" I said.

"That is why our nose art look similar" Chuck said.

"Yeah, although there are key differences" Shirley said.

"That is true" Chuck said.

"I have a question" Greg asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why are you girls half naked?" Greg asked.

"It is because…" Erica began explaining about magic, strikers, magic abilities, and their reasons for wearing pants, "… because the neuroi attacks can as random as ever and we need to have skin contact in order to use our strikers effectively, we had forgo pants and just go bare from the waist down"

"Oh, it is because it is to cut time from off duty to in the air ready to kill" Greg said.

"Yes" Erica said.

"So what is a neuroi, well other that it being a big black flying object that fire red beams that can wipe out anything" Chuck asked.

"Well, neuroi are not exactly just the thing that we fought, they can either be ground variant which are often four legged creatures but there have been instances especially on the Eastern European Front and the Pacific Front of neuroi resembling tanks while the other variant is the aerial variant which come in all sorts of shapes and sizes and they are very unpredictable" Katherine said.

"Now I have a question" Mio said.

"What is it?" I asked. She then stood in front of me and Sakai who were so happened to standing to my left.

"How did the two of you use magic?" She asked while glaring at us.

"Um…" Sakai uttered.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that we don't know" I said.

"So you don't know how you did it?" Mio asked.

"No, it just happened" Sakai said.

"Okay, why don't you two try again" Mio asked. Sakai and I looked at each other before looking at Mio.

"How?" Sakai asked.

"Okay try concentrating" Mio suggested.

"Okay" I said.

"If you say so" Sakai said. I began concentrating and I began thinking about having a tornado in my hand. I felt something protrude from between my shirt and pants

"Hey, Bubi, your sideburns are black now" Gerhard said.

"Wooh, look at that twister in your hand, Erich" Marcus said. I looked at my hand and there was a small tornado spinning the palm of my hand and it looked spectacular but I decided not to waste energy so I stopped it by clapping my hands.

"Well, Sakai, I guessing that you are happy that you can see through your right eye now" I said.

"Yes, it is good to be able to see with my right eye again, now I can be more effective in battle" Sakai said.

"Okay how do we turn these OOOOFFFF?!" I shouted as I felt someone pull something on my back. I turned around to see Franco standing behind me. I saw that attached to my rear was a tail that reminded me of a dachshund's tail.

"Um…sorry, I thought it was a bug" Franco sheepishly said. I looked at him and just sighed.

"So how do you turn them off" I asked as I rubbed my back where it hurts.

"You just think about it" Minna said. Sakai and I did that and we turned off our magic.

"So, what now, Katherine" Minna asked.

"Well, we have no other choice but to let them be a part of the team because they are basically us just older and with balls" Katherine said, "If they agree that is"

"We have no problem as long we are given proper basic needs and proper care" Wolf said.

"Well, it is agreed then, Combined Fighter Squadron, you are all part of the 501st JFW, all new pilots, you are now a part of the Combined Fighter Squadron" Katherine said.

"Yes ma'am" The new pilots saluted to her.

"Wait is alright that we can do something just like that?" Eva asked.

"You forget, I am the Commander in Chief of all Allied Air Forces in Europe, I can do whatever I want as long it is under my jurisdiction and not damaging the war effort" Katherine puffed out her chest.

"Oh right, no wonder you could promote us and get us new witches" Mio said.

"Well everyone, welcome to Pescara" Katherine announced. I could tell that this will be one hell of an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Guns going up and a critical situation

_"__Well everyone, welcome to Pescara" Katherine announced._

Minna's POV

We then looked around for rooms for everyone and we found fifteen rooms and we decided on the sleeping arrangements and these were the results:

- First Room, Katherine and her husband

- Second Room, Mio and I

- Third Room, Gertrude and Erica

- Fourth Room, Marie, Amy and Reina

- Fifth Room, Eila, Sanya and Lydia

- Sixth Room, Shirley, Amirah and Francesca

- Seventh Room, Perrine and Amy

- Eighth Room, Yoshika, Lynette and Eva

- Ninth Room, Katherov and Eino

- Tenth Room, Wolf and Gerhard

- Eleventh Room, Erich and Marcus

- Twelfth Room, Gregory and Riki

- Thirteenth Room, Chuck and Franco

- Fourteenth Room, Arthur and Amir

- Fifteenth Room, Hanna

We had a light dinner as we had barely enough for everyone. We talked more about our worlds. I was shocked to hear that the famous artist in our world would be a deranged dictator in their world or that an effective military officer in ours was a ruthless leader. We were surprised to hear that we shared certain qualities like Mio's magic eye is in the same eye where Sakai's was shot in. Marcus and Marie share the same scar on their arm. Katherine told us that her husband will arrive tomorrow and she had already informed the Supreme Allied Command about the situation with the pilots. She was able to secure more supplies including, spare parts, munitions and fuel for us and the pilots which will be arriving within the next few days.

6th July 1945

I woke up early today, I don't know why really I did but I decided to take a walk. I took a look into the office and saw it had the bare minimum with just three simple desks and chairs. Most of the other rooms were bare, filled with very little inside of them other than the most basic of items. I then walked into the hangar and looked at the striker holding units all lining the sides of the hangar, all had strikers in them and next to them were the weapons that accompanied them. I looked at Amirah's two guns lying on either of her striker holding unit. I always wondered what her magic ability was because in her profile, it was not written but I suspect it is Super Strength because she is carrying two cannons but I have noticed that her shells become more explosive, in fact any gun in her hands creates a bigger flash than when someone else uses it. Amirah is a particular girl, she arrived just months before Yoshika did and she soon became friends with everyone. I first thought she was strange as she would wake up early in the morning, earlier than Sakamoto and during the day, she would disappear for a few minutes three times a day. I was curious but I couldn't ask info from Katherine because she only came to Britannia in May so I had Erica investigate.

FLASHBACK

March 1944

Minna's POV

I was in my office doing usual work when Gertrud came into the office.

"Minna, have you seen Amirah?" She asked. I looked up to face Gertrude who was standing in front of me.

"No why?" I asked.

"She was supposed to help me with organizing the archives but she hasn't showed up" Gertrude said.

"When were you two were supposed to do the archives?" I asked.

"About three minutes ago" Gertrude said. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was three minutes past three. I noticed that Amirah always disappeared thrice a day between two to three, five to six and seven to eight. At first, I didn't really bother but it was beginning to interfere with chores or exercises.

"Well you do know that she disappears around this time" I said.

"Yes I know Minna but where does she disappear to? And doesn't she know about discipline?" Gertrude asked.

"I understand, Gertrude" I said, "That is why I have Erica to investigate"

"Is she doing so now?" Gertrude asked.

"No, I told her to do it during the second time she does it" I said.

Later that day

I had Erica quietly follow Amirah to see where she disappears every day for three times a day. I was still in my office when Erica came running in.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked as I saw Erica rush in.

"Minna, I found out what Amirah does every time she disappears" Erica said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come with me" Erica said. I followed the young blonde to Amirah's room which had its door slightly opened.

"What is it? It is just her room" I was sceptical as what Erica was trying to show me.

"Look inside her room" Erica said. I thought about it for a moment but my curiosity got the best of me and I looked inside. I saw Amirah in a white robe that covers almost her entire body except her face. She stood on top of a mat and faced in a certain direction. What is she doing? She then bent down before rising again, then bowing to ground, and then she sat up then bowed again. She then sat on the ground and a few moments later a finger on her right hand rose up before falling down again. Then she turned her face to the right then to the left. She then wiped her face. She then brought her hands together to in front of her face. She then stood up. I decided to pull my head out of her room.

"What was that she was doing?" I asked Erica. She shrugged her shoulders. We later asked her and she told us about her religion call Islam. We were intrigued by her beliefs and we decided to let her practice it without restraint after we learnt why she would disappear every now and then.

END OF FLASHBACK

I then walked farther out and looked at all the planes that were flown by the pilots who just recently joined us. I was amazed by how majestic the planes looked especially in the morning glow. They all had an aura of pride emanating from them. I found one plane that was attractive, it was a Bf 109. I walked closer to it and saw that it had seen a lot. I touched its cold metal skin. It was something I have never felt before even my strikers didn't feel like this.

"I see that you are admiring my plane" I turned around and saw it was Wolf standing behind me. I saw that he had only his white undershirt and his pants.

"This is your 109?" I asked.

"Yes it is, she has been flying with me since March of 1944 and she gave me my last kill before I was teleported to this world" Wolf said as he looked his Messerschmitt. I looked at the plane and tried to imagine what it must have felt like to fly this plane in combat but it was difficult because every battle was different. I remembered from yesterday that we were the incarnation of each other from different worlds. I wonder; did Wolf ever have a love in his world?

"Wolf, I have a question" I asked.

"What is it, Minna?" Wolf turned to look at me.

"Have you ever loved before?" I asked.

"Yes, I have loved once; I fell in love with a nurse in that served with the ground crew of my unit when it was stationed in Northern France. Her name was Justina Rainer and she was a wonderful young woman with beautiful long blonde hair and she was a great singer" Wolf said. I could see a sad smile form on his lips which I can tell that he is recalling his bittersweet memories.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died when Berlin was bombed in 1940 by the RAF but I held no grudge against those British bombers because their bombs were blind" Wolf said.

"I am sorry for your loss" I said.

"I am guessing that you too have lost someone you hold dear" Wolf said.

"My boyfriend died when the naval yard that he stationed in Northern Gallian was destroyed by the neuroi" I said.

"It seems that fate has not been kind with us" Wolf said.

"It seems that's way doesn't it" I mused. There was a strange silence; all we could hear was the sounds of the waves and wind.

"If you want, I can give you a ride in my Bf 109 so you can experience how a fighter pilot flies" Wolf said. I would love to but not now as there is still work that still needs to be done.

"I think I will hold you on that offer as we will have a lot of paperwork do in the coming days" I said.

"Ja, that is true" Wolf said. Then I heard the sounds of an engine, a car engine and something like a witch's ground strikers. Wolf must have heard it as well as he turned around to see what it was. It was a Kubelwagen accompanied by a witch.

"Who is that?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know" I answered. The Kubelwagen came to a stop on the runway in front of Wolf's Bf 109. I saw that there was only one man in the car.

"Are you Oberst Minna Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" The sole man said.

"Ja, that is me, why?" I asked.

"I am Major Karl von Gustav, commander of the Karlslander 565th Anti Air Battalion; I am here to inform you that my battalion has been assigned to provide anti-air defense to your air base, there will also be Liberion, Romagnan and Fusoan anti-air battalions stationed here, they will arrive within the hour" The major said.

"I can take it that you will be the commander of the entire anti-air defense network on base" I said.

"Jawohl, Kommandant but I still answer to you and Katherine, ma'am" Karl said.

"What about me?" Wolf asked.

"Who are you, sir" Karl asked.

"I am Oberst Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, commander of the 501st JFW's Fighter Group" Wolf said.

"Then I will also answer to you as well" Karl said.

"Alright, who is the witch that came with you" I asked, curious as of the shorthaired redhead who stood behind the Kubelwagen.

"Oh" Karl turned to the witch, "I almost forgot, why don't you introduce yourself, Maya"

"Morgen, I am Hauptmann Maya Kesselring, I am the second in command of the 565th Anti-Air Battalion and it is an honour to meet you" The witch saluted.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well" I said.

"Wait, Kesselring? Are you his daughter?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, I am his daughter why?" Maya asked

"No I was just wondering" Wolf said.

"So when will you begin installing the anti-air weapons?" I asked.

"We will begin at 0700hrs ma'am" Karl said.

"Alright, you best off to work then seeing that it is nearly 0700hrs hrs already" I said as I glanced at my watch.

"Ja, we will be going off now" Karl said as he and Maya left the runway. We watched them drive off somewhere.

"So what do you want to do now?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know really but I think we should have mock battles so we can see if anyone needs training" I said.

"Good, I suggest that we also include us pilots so we can see what we can do now that you have us on board" Wolf suggested.

"That is good idea" I said.

We later spoke to Mio and Erich about it and they agreed and after breakfast we informed everyone else. However Katherine and Katherov had to head out to Taranto to discuss certain things with the Supreme Allied Command so they were not flying.

June 6th 1945

1000hrs

General Perspective

The 501st JFW and the 501st JFW Fighter Group was in the air except for Katherov and Katherine as they were heading for Taranto. The aces were surprised to hear that there were paintball rounds for their planes but they were more than happy to load them up with the orange paint filled rounds.

"Alright witches, pair up and engage in dogfights" Minna ordered

"Yes, Minna" The witches said and they were soon in flight.

"Alright, pilots resume our formation that we arrive in; each flight will engage each other in dog fights as well" Wolf said.

"You can also engage with the witches but inform them beforehand" Minna and Wolf said.

"Roger" Everyone said. Soon dog fights took place amongst the aces and witches. Then two of the fliers decided to face each other off.

"Hey, Erich! Do you want to have a dogfight?" Erica asked.

"Sure" Erich said.

"Alright, let's begin" Erica said. Then the battle between the Hartmanns began.

Erich's POV

I scanned my surroundings as I looked for Erica as I flew in the sky heading south. I was facing an opponent that had an advantage over me in many regards but I have my own tricks.

"Where are you, Mädchen?" I said.

"Right behind you, Erich" Erica radioed. I immediately pulled the plane up to get out of her line of fire. I threw the plane up and did a loop and fell right behind Erica. I could see the shock in her face. I watched as I chased her. She tried to break away but I was sticking to her rear. However Erica decided to pull manoeuvres that were impossible for me and we would swap positions often but we would open fire on each other but Erica would pull out her shield and I would sometimes do that but I would pull the plane to avoid her fire. I realized that my plane was able to do manoeuvres that normally I couldn't pull off. I could fly at lower speeds and at higher speeds. I could pull off tighter turns, steeper dives and my plane is more responsive.

"She is agile" I said. Then there were some clouds ahead and Erica dived below them. I smiled as I saw a brilliant opportunity. I flew straight into the cloud.

Erica's POV

I looked to my rear and saw that Erich had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I thought out loud as I flew out of the cloud cover.

"Look behind you!" I heard Erich shout as I was shocked to see him burst out of the clouds, gunning for me.

"Scheiße" I swore as I saw his propeller cap coming ever closer. However something saved me, it was another fighter that appeared out of nowhere. It looked Fusoan but it had a strange roundel on it. I looked at the plane and saw that it was a Ki-43 and it was in bad shape especially around the cockpit area and I could see that the pilot was not too well either.

"Mein Gott!" Erich swore as I watched him pull up to avoid the plane.

"Erich, are you alright?" I asked.

"I am fine but who is that fighter?" Erich asked.

"It is a Ki-43 Hayabusa but it has a strange roundel" I said. Just then everyone else arrived to the scene.

"Auntie Erica! Are you alright?" I heard Eva shout over the radio.

"I am alright" I said.

"Hello…anyone…there …needs…assistance" A voice said.

"Who was that?" Gertrud asked.

"It is the pilot of that Oscar, he is critically injured" I said.

"I'm…a…girl" The wounded pilot said.

"Miyafuji, help the pilot before she passes out!" Mio ordered.

"Hai!" Yoshika said as she flew up the Hayabusa. I decided to fly up to the Hayabusa to see if I can help Yoshika. I was shocked to see that the pilot was covered in glass and metal.

"Mein Gott" I uttered. Amirah appeared to see the pilot.

"Masyallah, teruknya" Amirah said. Yoshika was unnerved for a second but I saw her resolve kick in.

"Can you help take out the glass?" Yoshika asked.

"Ja" I said.

"Boleh" Amirah said.

"Hang in there, we are going to make it all better" Yoshika said.

The two of us began removing the glass shards and metal shrapnel. We took some time, I got some cuts but Amirah didn't as she wore gloves.

"Alright, we got the glass and metal out" I said.

"Okay, here goes" Yoshika said as she began healing the pilot. I watched as the wounds close up. It always amazes me to see Yoshika's healing magic in work. Soon the pilot came too and she was shocked to see us.

"Who are you and what are you doing?!" The pilot shouted.

"Adoi, tolong tenang, we are not enemies, in fact, we just saved your life" Amirah said.

"What?" She said.

"Just look, do you see any injury on you?" Amirah asked. The pilot looked at her body and saw that she had no more injuries.

"How? We are still flying!" The pilot said.

"Well, it is because of magic which is…." I began explaining about magic, witches and everything about the world in general.

"So I have a counterpart here? Is it a guy?" She asked.

"Well what is your name first?" Amirah asked.

"I am Warrant Officer Lily Widodo of the Republic of Indonesia Air Force" Lily said.

"Hey, that is nearly like my name" Amy said as she flew in.

"Who are you?" Lily said.

"I am Lieutenant Amy Widodo of the 501st "Strike Witches" Joint Fighter Wing" Amy said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you" Lily said.

"Wait, you are Lily Widodo, right?" Muto asked.

"Yes I am, why?" Lily asked.

"Well how nice to see you again, Lily, I see that you are doing quite well since I last saw you" Muto asked as he flew into the area.

"Wait, instructor Kaneyoshi, is that you?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is me" Muto smiled.

"So this is the trainee pilot you were so proud to teach?" Sakai asked.

"Yes, she is the greatest pilot have I have ever taught and she is a girl" Muto said.

"That goes to show that girls can fly just as well as men" Lydia said as her Yak-9 flew around the area.

"Well, I think we should head back to base so we can get you settled in and familiarized with everyone and those who are not here" Katherine said.

"Alright, practice is over, everyone return to base" Minna said. Everyone soon headed back for Pescara Air Base where they got a little surprise.

"This is Pescara Air Base to incoming fliers is this the Strike Witches that I am seeing on the radar approaching?" A voice said.

"Who is this?" Erich asked.

"This is Hanna, uncle, I thought I will be useful and man the radar and radio station on base" Hanna said.

"Is your father aware of this?" Erich asked.

"Yes, I asked him first" Hanna said.

"Alright, we are coming in for landing, also come down to the hangar, we have someone new to introduce to you" Erich said.

"Jawohl, Onkel" Hanna said before she came off the air. We, fliers all came down and we went through the whole reintroduction process again. We then had lunch made by Muto and Yoshika. We, excluding Lily were amazed and surprised to see what excellent cook Muto was.

Dining Hall, Lunch

"Wait, all this time, you could cook?" Sakai asked.

"Well, I haven't had the chance to cook so I didn't until now that is" Muto smiled.

Later

Commanders' Office

Katherine's POV

All us commanding officers which were me, Katherov, Minna, Wolf, Mio and Erich were discussing about today's events.

"Kommandeure, I am here to inform you that we will be finished with installing the anti-air guns within two hours also the Liberion and Romagna units have arrived and already began to set up their equipment" Major Karl reported.

"Alright, that is good to hear, now you may leave" Minna said.

"Jawohl, Kolonel" Karl said before leaving the room.

"So how did the training exercise go?" I asked.

"It went well and we got a new pilot, Warrant Officer Lily Widodo of the Republic of Indonesia Air Force but there were a few that were not performing as well as well as they should" Minna said.

"Who are those you are talking about?" I asked.

"Miyafuji, Bishop and Clostermann" Mio said.

"What about you, Erich, Wolf? Is there anything you have to say?" Minna asked. Erich looked up and pointed himself to which Minna and Wolf nodded. I smiled as they did in sync.

"Well I agree with Mio, Minna" Erich said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well from what I can see, they did not seem like they were performing at their best; their flying is slight floppy, their reaction time leaves little to desire, their aim is slightly off, they are not aware of their surroundings for long periods and they let a number of opportunities to attack just pass by them; if they were fighter pilots, I will be very surprised to see them become aces" Erich said.

"Yes that is true" Minna said.

"Also, this might not be the best opinion on the topic but I find that except for Yoshika, they do not seem to be using their magic abilities to their full potential, I think Arthur and Pierre are better than them and they just got theirs, no offense" Erich said.

"None taken" Mio said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so meticulous in training" Wolf said.

"After shooting down 352 enemy aircraft, you learn things, Wolf and what I learn, I pass it down to the pilots under my command so they can at least have some knowledge as they fly to engage the enemy, I also make sure they are doing their best" Erich said.

"So what do we do to improve their performance?" Katherov asked.

"I know a witch in the area who would be able to train them" Mio said.

"And who is that?" I asked although I had a feeling I know who she was referring to.

"Anna Ferrara, a former Romagnan witch, she will be able to whip the girls back into shape" Mio said.

"Her name sounds familiar" Wolf said.

"Well, why wouldn't it? She is probably based off an Italian World War I pilot" Erich said.

"Now that is done, now do we do with Lily?" Minna asked.

"Well, we can her resume her training under Muto again" Wolf said.

"Yes, I think Muto would like that" Erich said.

"So, Muto was training her?" I asked.

"Yes and he is quite proud of his protégé" Wolf said.

"Just like a certain someone on this table" Minna smiled. Mio smiled.

"Well it is settled then, Yoshika, Lynette and Perrine will be shipped off to Anna Ferrara and Muto will resume training Lily Widodo, anything else?" Erich asked.

"Oh, how did the meeting in Taranto go, Katherov, Katherine?" Minna asked.

"The Supreme Allied Command agreed to increase the volume of supplies that is directed towards us and they recognize the pilots' ranks and will be given the appropriate pay for them, they also recognize the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Fighter Squadron or 501st JFWFS or easier, 'Strike Fighters'" I said.

"Well, we will inform of the decisions later at dinner" Minna said.

"I agree" Wolf simply said.

"Alright, meeting adjured" I said. We all left the room. Later during dinner, we told about the decisions made earlier. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for some of us.


End file.
